Hamato and Footie
by Blanshee
Summary: Raphael heroically rescues a little girl from the hands of the Foots. Or was it otherwise? [EDITED]
1. Chapter 1 - Disappointment

The story is edited by amazing Wpnfire. Thank you very much!

* * *

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee!"

A girly screech echoed through the streets of New York. Raphael snorted. He had nothing against saving little girls, but it was at the bottom of his to-do list. To him, they scream loudly for someone to save them, and when you _do_ save them, they scream again exactly the same way as before. The emerald green hybrid between man and turtle rearranged the red bandana covering his golden brown eyes, twirled his left sai like a cowboy does with a Colt, made sure his other sai is ready to use, and swung himself over the edge of the roof.

Raphael stood disappointed. The _last_ thing he wanted to find was _no_ criminals. Especially those ones hurting children who were not waiting to get their teeth knocked-out. The ninja looked at the small girl shivering in the middle of the deserted factory checked whether any of the already awakened neighbors called the police. Sudden silence made him turn around, and he saw two huge eyes of sapphire color looking at him.

"You're a turtle," stated the girl.

"You have been hit on the head," he quoted the infamous tale as he walked towards her, "and now you're hallucinating. I'll take you to the hospital."

He picked her up. She didn't say a word, still staring at him. She seemed to be barely twelve years old, although Raphael found it difficult to tell for sure with human girls. She had to be in shock. Good, at least it would be easier.

"Are you the turtle they were talking about?" the girl suddenly interrupted their stealthy way to the nearest hospital. The rescuer in shell stopped walking.

"What are you talking about, kid?" He asked as he peeked around the corner to see if the way is clear.

"I'm Jane," she said accusingly.

Raphael took a deep breath and responded, "What are you talking about, Jane?" The girl's stare started to anger him, and she was damn heavy for running with her around the walls on his tiptoes.

"They…" the girl waved her hand towards the place from which she had been taken away, "they said they don't have time to dawdle over me, and that they has to catch turtles," she said with a slight reproach in her voice.

The turtle stopped and looked at her in confused amazement. "Who are _they_?"

"Those I've escaped from," she goggled her blue eyes. "They still have Dave!" She yelled as if she suddenly remembered that, and with an unexpected agility and strength broke free of Raphael's grasp and began to run back. She was caught in a few meters by the very angry green fighter.

"Let go!" she began to shout, much to Raph's horror. "I'll tell them you're here and they release Dave," she spilled out her ingenious plan.

Raphael was about to announce his opinion on this but then breathed out. "You know what?" He said still holding her hand, "That's not a bad idea, and I'll go with you." "Okay!" little Jane enthused as she smiled at Raphael with a bright smile. It was a nice change. Now, they just needed a plan.

* * *

"So, let's go over this one last time," whispered the ninja as he crouched behind a small wall that divided the former factory building into two halves.

"You wait here, and if I'm not back in half an hour, you call the police, right?" Jane nodded looking a little upset, but her eyes were shining with enthusiasm. Raph smiled. The little girl apparently did not realize the extent of their adventure, which was good. He tapped her on her shoulder and, hidden in the shadows, silently slipped through the door Jane showed him, and disappeared inside.

Excitement slowly started to grip the ninja with the red bandana. Maybe it will not be such a boring night, after all.

Dave was, as Raph thought, Jane's younger brother, and the two of them had been playing hide and seek in this abandoned factory. They disturbed a group of strangers who had been talking about some turtles. The strangers' conversation greatly interested the two children, and they decided to observe the discussion. They were not cautious enough and were caught by the guards.

Raphael knew he should probably call his brothers, but he did not for several reasons. First, it would take some time before they get there and second, it sounded like this was just a small band of criminals–probably Purple Dragons–and they can be taken down by one sai.

He was so carried away by his own invincibility he almost activated a security system. He stopped just before the stripe of red light in the last second. The Dragons do not usually take such precautions.

When he heard voices and footsteps approaching, Raph ducked behind a wooden box and pulled out a second weapon. He was more surprised than the individuals standing in front of him. They were not from the Purple Dragons: Purple Dragons do not wear black clothes, or black masks and are not each armed with a katana.

"Foot!?"

"Turtle!?"

Raphael recovered from the shock faster and both of the Shredder's soldiers were hit by his sai before they could activate the alarm.

Raphael thought about leaving, but he was not a turtle who left the battlefield easily, nor a strategist. His grip on his sai tightened and he ran forward.

In the middle of the room, which probably used to serve as a small storeroom, stood a group of about fifteen black ninjas. They looked like they were waiting for something or somebody, but they were definitely not waiting for a mutant ninja with a fierce expression on his face.

Things got pretty messy.

* * *

Raphael leaned on a table, breathing hard. The others who stood around the table a few minutes ago, now laid under him, motionless. Tonight was much weirder than Raphael had expected. Their normal fights with Foot clan usually went quite differently than this: the fights were done more lightly, almost teasingly, especially thanks to his younger brother Michelangelo, but they never ended with cold corpses like this fight ended with. But the members of this strange group made it clear with an unexpected certainty, that unconsciousness was not being considered as a loss. Raph absently cleaned the blood off his blade on the robe of the closest defeated ninja, and started to stagger back to the main hall. He decided to leave the thinking for later, when his amount of blood restores a little.

"Jane?" He rasped under his breath when he finally plodded up the stairs and leaned against the door frame, gasping for breath.

A dark silhouette materialized before him. The wounded ninja blinked in confusion. "Jane?" he repeated uncertainly.

"Are they all dead?"

Raph blinked once more fighting off the faintness trying to overcome him. The voice sounded both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, and was it just his imagination, or had Jane become bigger?

"Are they all dead?" The question fell on him heavily as huge bright eyes absorbed him with their indescribable intensity.

Raph nodded and fell in to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 - Awakening

Edited by Wpnfire. Thanks again!

* * *

It was one of those awakenings.

When you do not know where you are or who you are. The only thing that is clear is that you are not the one asking questions. Especially when you are handcuffed and gagged.

Raphael, lying on the floor, did not try to get up, but he turned his face instinctively to the present person.

"You are heavy." she announced, sitting on the table desk and tossing _his_ sai up and down. She did not look to be twelve years-old, and had not been twelve for a few years already. Her petite figure and big blue eyes were still there, but the attitude of the body and expression had changed significantly. Instead of two pig-tails, smooth dark hair now covered her head. Her pink sweatshirt and jeans were replaced by a shirt and narrow trousers and a black color also makes one older.

The restrained ninja looked around the room, as much as his ties allowed him to. It was dusk, and the room was not even lit by moonlight from the window, but the mutant was accustomed to the darkness. There was a chipped old table, some dusty chairs, and large empty shelves - signs of an abandoned office.

"I have to admit, you surprised me," she spoke again. Raph gave her a murderous look. It did not impress her.

"Actually," his captor continued her monologue and jumped off the table, "I was planning to help you out a little back there." She was standing next to him now and eyed him with interest, head cocked.

"But it looks like I miscalculated," she shrugged, "and now I have a problem."

Raph raised his eyebrows, and the black-haired girl nodded: "_We_ have a problem."

The turtle spat out a snort from behind the gag.

But the girl did not continue her speech. She took her phone and still staring at a bound mutant she dialed a number. However, what she was talking about, Raph had had no idea. His knowledge of Japanese allowed him to register the words "weapon,""assault," and "corpse," but whether these words had anything to do with him or not, he did not have time to find out. The girl shut the phone with a loud clap.

"Our patrol is on its way so we are going to take it faster from now on," she said on her way back to the table where she had left the ninja's weapons. When she looked back at him, however, her determination eased.

If she expected fear in his brown eyes, she would miscalculate again. The girl shook her head. She was lucky that looks could not kill.

"There are two possibilities," stated the one who obviously enjoyed listen to herself. "First case - I kill you, take your green head with me and start a staggering career."

No change in his look.

"OR, I let you go and both of us forget these recent events nicely."

This time, the Raphs´s noise sounded like a dark chuckle.

"The first option seems to be simpler, more feasible and with higher reward," said the girl in black as she tucked one of his sais into her belt. "But I have such a paranoid distrust of simple solutions. And I also don't have any desire to become the target of implacable vengeance of Hamato's clan."

Raphael blinked as he was painfully trying to put the pieces together and he cursed to himself.

"That leaves only one option really," she aimed Raphael's own blade at his head, "I'll let you live and you'll go back home... You _will_ go home," she emphasized after another of his snorts, "and you _will not_ follow me. First, because you'll bleed to death, and secondly because of your promise..."

And with one quick swing she cut off the fabric covering his mouth.

His answer was very vulgar, though, fortunately, slightly incomprehensible.

"You have two minutes," she said, ignoring his colorful language.

"As if I had a choice," he spat at her his first reasonable sentence.

"You can be cut off from your head, if you prefer."

"What the _fuck_ was that all about!?" Raph burst out, angered by her calmness.

"You helped me get rid of some annoying competitors, and now I feel, let's say, a little obligated." Her laconic answer successfully silenced the hotheaded turtle. So that was it. He had just slew members of Foot clan because of another damn ambitious Foot bitch. How is he supposed to explain this at home ...

He lost more precious seconds by recapitulating her plan.

"What about my weapons?"

The Foot fighter smiled: "You'll get home without them, if you hurry. So forgotten?"

"Forgotten," the defeated ninja growled through his teeth.

"Good," she rejoiced, slashed with the sai again, and ran for the exit.

Raphael, now with freed arms, immediately began to pull down the remaining rope from his feet.

"If you're a good boy, you'll get them back," she cheerfully waved with his weapons and before he could get up with an angry huff, she disappeared in the dark hallway .

Raph swore and staggered. She was right. No chance to catch her. But it didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

He heavily gripped the door frame, where the little manipulator had just disappeared.

He heard distant voices. The patrol had arrived.

Raphael hated it but had no other choice. He turned on the hidden chip and quietly went to the other side of the hall. In the darkest and the farthest corner he ignominiously waited for the rescue party.


End file.
